Holiday Pokespe Oneshots
by TehMudkipz13
Summary: This was supposed to be done by Christmas day. Obviously, that didn't happen. So, uploads when I feel like it. Special, oldrival, emo, yellowmetal, frantic, shortperson, food, haughty, checkmate, rebel, and kalos shippings. And a surprise at the end.


**I felt like writing fanfiction for the holidays. I've been writing these oneshots since september, but I had a two month lazy break. Oops. **

**Anyways, these are Pokespe shipping oneshots. The shippings are as follows: special, oldrival, emo, yellowmetal, frantic, shortperson, food, haughty, checkmate, rebel, and kalos. Of course, this IS the 12 days of pokespe, so...the last chapter will be whatever the heck i want it to be. It'll still be pokespe of course.**

**And without further ado, I give you...  
Specialshipping! Even though it's a day late! Crud...**

She sighed. It was nice, the Christmas holiday, but she just couldn't get in the mood. After all, he had left her.

"I'm sorry, Yellow, but I have to do this. I hope you understand." he had said. "I'll be back soon." And with that, he had walked away. Away from her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying. She swiped it away before it froze there. And besides, pity couldn't make it better. It certainly couldn't bring him back.

She jumped down from the tree she had been in, landing with a crunch from the snow beneath her. Chuchu, her faithful friend, landed lightly on her shoulder.

"Let's go home, Chuchu. I bet Uncle finished the cookies he was baking." Yellow gave the electric mouse a weak smile. Chuchu patted the blonde's cheek in comfort, knowing his departing was depressing to her.

As they were walking home in the snow-dusted Viridian Forest, Chuchu heard something that Yellow didn't and perked an ear up.

"Chu?" the electric type with the flower accessory shouted.

Chuchu then heard a reply, or so Yellow was guessing, because the creature gave a happy cry and ran off.

"Eh? Hey! Chuchu, come back here!" The Healer cried, chasing her yellow blur. "HEY!"

After much chasing and tree dodging, Yellow finally found Chuchu-nuzzling another Pikachu.

"Chuchu! You naughty girl! What'll Pika think when he finds out you're cheating on him?" Yellow scolded, but then stopped due to the thought of Pika's trainer. Meanwhile, Chuchu had ignored Yellows scoldings, and was nuzzling the Pikachu. Sparks flew between their cheeks.

"Oh, there you are!" A voice Yellow presumed belonged to the Pikachu's trainer said.

The other Pikachu turned towards the sound of the voice, and jumped up. The trainer stepped out of the shadows, the Pikachu on his shoulder.

Yellow wanted to pinch herself. She probably fell asleep in the trees again, and she was dreaming. That still didn't stop her from confirming her dreams.

"No, it can't be..." she mumbled to herself.

"RED?!" she asked, shock clearly evident in her voice.

The boy turned to look towards her. At first his red eyes showed uninterest, thinking she was just a fangirl, but then they lit up with recognition and a smile was clearly visible on his face. "Yellow!"

He ran over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug. Her face went pink. Her heart started beating faster. When she spoke, her voice was shaky.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left!" She said, realizing he still wasn't letting go.

"Did you think I wouldn't come back to give my best friend a present?" he said, smiling as he pulled away. She noticed his hands stayed on her shoulders.

"Green is in the gym. I thought you'd know this, since you're Champion and everything." She pointed in the direction the Viridian Gym was, more or less.

He sighed. "I'm not talking about Green."

"Then who?" She was puzzled.

"You, silly!" Red gave her a childish smile. She had missed being able to see that smile. And if what Blue said was true, then that smile was reserved just for her.

"Come on. You look cold, and Uncle probably has cookies and hot chocolate at home." Yellow said as she broke away from Red's grip and turned around so he didn't see her face turn the same color of his eyes.

Yellow remembered that Red had mentioned giving her a present. She now had a dilemma. She hadn't gotten him a present! Heck, she didn't even know he would be back!

Red was confused. Why was her face red? Did she have a fever? And why was she not looking him in the eye?...maybe he was being paranoid.

They came to a cabin in the forest that Red figured was Yellow's house. He stopped, and so did she.

"Yellow..." Red omitted, pink evident on his cheeks.

"Yeah?" She turned around, not knowing the pink on his cheeks was not due to cold, but from embarrassment.

"Is...it alright if I give you your present now?" He asked her.

"Ah...if you insist. I didn't get you anything though." She told him.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He knew that he had to do this eventually. His feelings always got the better of him, especially when it came to this girl who unknowingly stole his heart.

Of course, while he was thinking Yellow was just wondering when she was gonna get her present.

She got her answer, because as soon as the question finished forming in her mind, she felt something warm on her lips and saw a close up of his face.

It sank in. Red, her long-time crush, best friend and mentor, was kissing her. She thought this could only happen in her dreams.

She naturally closed her eyes and kissed him back, savoring every moment. His hands wrapped around the back of her waist, and her hands flew around his neck, pulling him in closer to her.

They parted due to lack of air, and they could see puffs of their shortened breaths. His breath smelled like watermelon icebreakers, and hers smelled like chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Merry Christmas, Yellow. I hope you liked your present." Red said, smiling at her.

"I loved it. Thank you. And merry Christmas to you too, Red-sempai." Yellow said before she went in for another "present".

**So..? Whaddaya think? Next up after this is oldrivalshipping...that oughta be fun.**

**Kipperz: HEY! YOU LOVEBIRDS! Do the disclaimer? *makes baby-doll eyes***

**Yellow: okay!**

**Red: If Yellows in, I'm in.**

**Both Red and Yellow: Kipperz does not own Pokespe. **

**Yellow: If she did, it would be an anime.**

**Red: And that anime would be...*turns red***

**Kipperz: *smiles evilly* dont worry, nothing raunchy. just lots of kissing scenes...**

**Yellow: *blushes heavily* review, please!**


End file.
